El sirviente del mal
by NeechyCo
Summary: Cuddles y Kenneth son unos gemelos separados al nacer, el primero criado para ser el heredero de la corona y el segundo para servirle para siempre. Inspirado en una canción de Vocaloid.


La historia es sobre las canciones de "La saga del mal" de Vocaloid con mis queridos personajes de South Park y el pequeño Cuddles de Happy Tree Friends. Espero sea de vuestro agrado.

* * *

><p>Una vez hace mucho tiempo en un lejano reino de color amarillo nacieron dos pequeños gemelos, ambos con el cabello rubio como el trigo dorado de los campos y unos grandes ojos celestes y expresivos. Apenas tenían tres días de vida cuando los soldados reales entraron a la fuerza a su casa separándolos, el pequeño Cuddles fue llevado a palacio y criado entre lujos, siendo un chico consentido, sin escrúpulos que conseguía siempre lo que quería costase lo que costase. Por otra parte Kenneth fue criado en su verdadero hogar, preparándose para ser el sirviente personal de su hermano, dándole a este todo lo que deseaba. Al contrario de lo que todos pensaba él adoraba servir a su hermano, era la forma que tenía de estar a su lado y aunque pocos lo supieran Cuddles era un chico risueño, cual mayor y único defecto ante los ojos de su hermano era haber ser criado en un entorno tan frívolo como lo era aquel palacio.<p>

Cuando estos cumplieron trece años de edad los reyes decidieron llevar a su hijo al reino vecino, y como de costumbre Kenny fue junto a su hermano al reino azul, allí pasearon por las calles empedradas y jugaron en las inmensas playas llenas de corales de distintos de colores que parecían sacados de los sueños.

-Sabías que si metes un papel con un deseo en una botella y la tiras al mar se cumple.- Kenneth volteó su rostro hacia su hermano al comunicarle aquello.

-Tonterías, de todas formas yo ya tengo todo lo que quiero porque me lo das tú ¿verdad Ken?- Sonrió Cuddles causando que su gemelo sonriera ampliamente asintiendo.

-Por supuesto.- Afirmó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Vamos al mercado, quiero que compres pasteles por mi ¿lo harás?- El príncipe tomó las manos de su sirviente mirándole de forma tierna para convencerle aun sabiendo que no necesitaba de aquellas tácticas pero le gustaba ablandar a su hermano.

-Claro mi alteza.- Rió este entre dientes.

-No me llames así.- Se quejó el aludido comenzando a caminar al lugar dicho.

Al llegar al mercado de la ciudad ambos hermanos se quedaron totalmente pasmados ante la visión de una joven pareja; Un chico alto de cabellos negros cortos y ojos azules, un poco más oscuros que el de ambos hermanos, ataviado con unas lujosas prendas de tonos azules y a su lado una dama de cabellos también azabaches sujetos en un tocado que portaba perlas blancas, de ojos redondos de un suave color violeta portando un hermoso vestido del mismo color. Estaban mirando por la vitrina de la pastelería a la cual habían ingresado dispuesto a comprar algunos deliciosos pasteles.

La chica giró para verles sonriendo con plena amplitud al fijarse en las vestimentas del joven príncipe, saludó a ambos con una reverencia que no tardaron en corresponderle.

-¿Eres el heredero del reino dorado?- Cuestionó esta mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo del joven de azul que seguía comprando.

-El mismo ¿y usted?- Preguntó Cuddles embelesado por la belleza de aquella chica.

-Soy Wendy, heredera del reino violeta.- Se presentó moviendo sus manos para que el movimiento pasara al brazo de su acompañante. –Y este es el heredero de este reino, el príncipe Stanley.-

El azabache asintió haciendo tras ello una leve reverencia a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Sois mellizos?- Cuestionó este ladeando el rostro.

-Somos gemelos.- Puntualizó el príncipe pues su hermano debía permanecer callado ante los otros nobles.

-No se parecen mucho, tu…- Se quedó mirando al otro chico que bajó la cabeza.

-Kenneth es mi sirviente.- Aclaró Cuddles aun estando atento a la dama.

-Ah, vaya… Bueno ha sido un placer.- Comunicó Wendy arrastrando a Stan hasta el exterior de la tienda dejando allí a los hermanos.

-¿Eh?- El príncipe de azul miró de nuevo a los rubios mientras salía dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al sirviente que enrojeció devolviéndole el gesto.

-Un placer.- Se despidió el príncipe amarillo. –Cómprame pasteles de zanahoria Ken.- Pidió para que el otro acatara aquella orden sin rechistar.

Desde aquel día el príncipe intentó conquistar a la princesa violeta sin muchos resultados pues esta estaba completamente enamorada del príncipe azul, aquellas negaciones conseguían que el corazón de Cuddles se llenara de envidia y rencor, su odio hacia Stanley era cada día mayor, sus ganas de destruirle eran demasiadas, se estaba volviendo cada vez más cruel cosa que demostró una tarde que una joven de cabellos rubios y rizados mujer de un soldado de cabellos castaños fue a pedir ayuda al castillo y este no solo le negó esta si no que condonó a su marido a la guillotina por haberse puesto a favor de su amada. Aquella tarde Kenneth pudo sentir como su hermano había cambiado pero no se esperaba que hasta un punto tan horrible.

Una tarde fría y oscura el príncipe llamó a su querido y fiel sirviente a sus aposentos, cuando Kenny ingresó en el dormitorio pudo ver las cortinas echadas inundando el habitáculo con bastante oscuridad, siendo la única luz la que venía de unas velas en el escritorio donde estaba sentado Cuddles taciturno.

-Ken debo pedirte el encargo más importante de mi vida.- Susurró con voz apagada mirando a su hermano entre sus tupidas pestañas.

-Dime, hare todo lo que me pidas si eso te hace feliz.- Dijo el aludido arrodillándose ante el príncipe.

-Me harás la persona más feliz.- Sonrió de forma como hacía tiempo no había hecho y eso fue lo que tuvo que ver Kenny para saber que lo haría sin dudar. –Debes eliminar el reino azul.-

Aquellas palabras atravesaron al joven como cuchillas de hielo que desgarraban lentamente su alma, pero no iba a dudar en ello, no si ello hacía feliz a su hermano.

La noticia corrió con velocidad, el reino azul había sido incendiado y su príncipe eliminado, su cuerpo fue hallado en los bosques con una herida mortal en el pecho. El príncipe amarillo sonreía con el papel de la noticia en sus manos caminando por los pasillos yendo al dormitorio de su querido sirviente para poder agradecerle lo que este había hecho por él pero paró ante la puerta al ver a su hermano sujetar el mismo papel que él traía, lloraba desconsolado presionando este contra su rostro, su amargura era palpable en el ambiente y en uno de sus sollozos Cuddles pudo descubrir que su querido hermano estaba enamorado de aquel príncipe al cual él mismo había asesinado.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su propio castillo se fue asaltado por los aldeanos siendo las cabezas de esa revolución la aldeana de cabellos rubios que había perdido a su marido por culpa del príncipe y Wendy, sus soldados caían y otros pasaban al bando que quería ver caer a la corona, el heredero de la corona se encontraba en la ala este del palacio que aun no había sido tomada por la revolución oculto con sus más fieles siervos que nerviosos avecinaban su muerte, pues darían la vida por proteger a su amo.

-Cuddles toma mi ropa y dame la tuya.- Exigió el sirviente comenzando a desvestirse ante los presentes sin pudor alguno.

-Pero Kenneth.- Titubeó inmóvil.

-Somos gemelos, si tú eres malvado yo al llevar tu sangre lo soy también, ahora dame tus ropas.- Le forzó a desvestirse y cambiar sus vestimentas.

-No quiero.- Lloró el pequeño príncipe agarrándose al brazo de su gemelo cuando este intentó salir por la puerta. –No quiero.-

-Lo siento.- Se zafó de su agarre saliendo al encuentro de su destino parando ante la masa enfurecida que le condenó a la muerte.

Aquella tarde a las tres de la tarde un joven príncipe parecía en la guillotina ante la mirada de todo su reino. Entre la masa de gente un joven sirviente lloraba desconsolado sosteniendo una botella de cristal con un papel en su interior, una vez una persona realmente importante para él, la persona que más quiso y la que dio todo por él le dijo que si lanzas una botella al mar esta cumplía tu deseo.

"_Si vuelvo a nacer quiero volver a ser tu hermano"_


End file.
